


Your Punishment - Brat AU (Miscellaneous Story #2)

by Cyan_Sky1



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: BDSM, Brat, Brat play, Dirty Talk, Don’t worry tho it’s the good kind of sexual torture, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masochism, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Sexual Punishment, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, brat tamer, implied BDSM, my boys be dirty, now I’m pretty sure this fic takes the cake of my kinkiest fanfic title, sexual toture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Sky1/pseuds/Cyan_Sky1
Summary: Rob gives Gumball two simple orders: Clean the house, and be a good boy. But the blue cat still manages to fuck that up. Kinky shenanigans ensue.





	Your Punishment - Brat AU (Miscellaneous Story #2)

**Author's Note:**

> Broooooooo I’ve been wanting to make a watersports fic since I did a cum inflation fic, and I’m just so glad I did it! Aaaaa I’m really proud of this one ok fkksmskckfm

“Ok, Gumball.” Rob firmly nudged the blue cat to get him to wake up, only for Gumball to groan and roll over the opposite side of the bed so he doesn’t have to face the cyclops. Since his ears were perked up though, he knew the blue cat was listening to him.  
“Today if you’re a good boy, I’ll finally give you a reward ok?” That certainly got the cat’s attention. He shot up from the bed to face Rob, who was standing beside it.  
“Really?! It’s been weeks!”  
“Heh heh, I know it’s been~.” The cyclops smirked at his boyfriend, “Why do you think I’ve been waiting for so long?” The blue cat smiled wide and flicked his ears, his tail swishing a bit as he reaches out to hug Rob.  
“Thank you master~!” Yup. There goes Rob’s dick.  
“Hmmm...you’re welcome kitten~” The cyclops squirmed a bit before gently grabbing his boyfriend by his shoulders, holding him back at arms length so he could look at him.  
“Today I need to go out to run some errands, and you can go out too if you need to, but I’ll be gone for most of the day. Your job is to clean the house. I want it to be spotless, as clean as white by the time I get back home ok? Then I’ll give you your reward~”  
“Yes Master~!” Gumball smiles again, a small twinkle of excitement in his eyes.  
“Good Kitten~. I’ll see you soon, ok? I’m gonna go now.” And with that Rob gives his boyfriend a goodbye kiss on his forehead, and promptly leaves the house.

The blue cat waits to hear the door close, and then it hits him.

‘As clean as white’.....

Oh, he just got a DEVIOUS idea~

——-

It took a dozen bottles of bleach from the store, spending half of his weekly pay from his job, but it was worth it. The entire inside of the house was now completely white, everything from the food inside of the fridge to the tv in the living room was completely white. Just as Rob wanted. Clean as white right~?

“Kitten I’m ho-WHAT THE FUCK?!” Gumball turned around just in time to see Rob’s face of pure shock, his hair temporarily went missing as a loud static sound filled the room.  
“What is it, Master? Is this not what you wanted~?”  
“GUMBALL I SAID I WANTED THE PLACE CLEAN, NOT ALL BLEACHED!”  
“But you said you wanted it clean as white, remember~?”  
“YOU LITTLE SHIT, FIX THIS RIGHT NOW!”  
“Ok Master~” And with that, Gumball revealed a bucket of paint, took the cap off, and very promptly walked around the house with the paint tucked under his arm, and let it drip behind him. 

Rob watched silently as Gumball walked around the house, leaving a black paint trail behind him. The brat thinks he’s being funny. Suddenly something shifted in his mind, and then he became as cold as stone, an emotionless face as Gumball finally makes his way back to him.

“There we go Master, it’s exactly what you wanted now right~?”  
“On your knees.”  
“Aw but Master-“  
“On. Your. Knees.” His pupil became a slit, and without any warning a loud, almost deafening crackle shook the house as Rob let out a huge bolt of static. The loud noise and the energy of the static made the lights in the house flicker. The static was strong enough to bring the color back to the house, as the cartoon physics usually break when Rob is around. However the huge black paint trail is still on the ground, which keeps the temper on Rob as high as ever. The blue cat senses his anger still, and without any more questioning Gumball went straight down to his knees. He hunched over in fear with his ears bent back.

Is it bad for him to say he loves it when his Master asserts his control over him like this?

“I was going to treat you nice and lovingly today but since today you decided to act like a fucking brat, I guess it’s time to give you your punishment instead. Stay.” The blue cat does as told and doesn’t move a muscle as Rob walks away, badly letting his muscles relax. He kept his eyes screwed shut, so by the time he heard Rob’s slow footsteps approaching him again he doesn’t know what he has, or what he’s planning. By the time he’s in front of him again, he speaks once more, adding slow and deliberate diction to his words.

“Stand up.” Slowly but surely, Gumball rises up from the ground, still keeping his eyes shut and his ears bent over. Rob flicks his eyes down to see the blue cat’s crotch, only to find that he’s already hard. Heh.....of course he is.  
“Take off your pants and your boxers. Keep your eyes closed until I say you can open them again.” It took a moment, as Rob expected because Gumball was so scared, but the cat does as he’s told. Without a single word the cyclops watches as he steps out of his pants, then finally puts his boxers down. He caught the quick shiver that went down the cat’s spine as his boner became exposed to the cold air. He felt himself throb when he looked at his boyfriend’s cock out and standing just for him, but ignored himself to pay attention to the punishment he was about to give.

“Kitten, you can open your eyes now.” When Gumball opened his eyes, he gasped when he saw a cock cage in Rob’s hand. Oh lord he’s gonna try to cock cage him!

The cat without another word begins to try to run away, but the cyclops quickly grabbed him by the tail and gave him another hard shock, the electricity shooting through every single nerve ending in Gumball’s body and making him collapse right then and there. His boyfriend took the opportunity to pin him while he was down, and quickly fastened the cock cage around his dick. He got the lock, sealed it tightly, and turned the key sideways. Both of them stopped and paused when they heard the click of the lock for exactly five seconds. Then Gumball began wrestling Rob to get the key.

“ROB NO I DONT WANT TO BE COCK CAGED!”  
“Too bad, brat! You know this is your punishment!” Rob tossed the key across the room, then shocked Gumball again. This time though the shock stunned both of them, and they both took a second to get up off the ground.  
“I’m your master. You will listen to me and accept your punishment you fucking brat.” The cyclops spoke with pure venom in his words, biting back a growl as he stood and looked over Gumball. He knew he wasn’t being too harsh, because he saw his boyfriend’s dick twitch within the cock cage from his threatening words.  
“You little masochist. You just wanted to be punished didn’t you? Well you got it. That cock cage is gonna stay on until you have to beg me to let you piss.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Don’t raise your voice at me again. Open wide, Kitten. Time for you to quiet down.” Rob gets a something he got from the other room as well, and revealed a cracked open 16 ounce bottle of water.

He forces Gumball back on his knees, then positions the bottle to go right into his mouth. If he didn’t want to choke, he’d have to drink every single last drop from the damn bottle.

The water very quickly became overwhelming, so the blue cat forces himself to drink as much as he could, trying not to choke on the cold liquid and his eyes water up in the process. He feels himself get harder from the rough treatment, but he knows even if he begged to get out of the cock cage to relief himself he wouldn’t get it. The water trickles down his chin a little bit, and he’s pretty sure he almost coughed some out on Rob, but he managed to drink down all of the water. When Rob finally pulls back, it takes almost three minutes for the coughing to stop, and Gumball’s eyes were red by the time he was done and waiting for what the cyclops was going to say next. 

“Good boy, taking all of that water down for me without fighting it again. Now since you used black paint and got a shit load of it on the carpet, I imagine you’re gonna need to use a lot of force and work to scrub it all out. So I’m gonna keep all of these water bottles right here in the fridge,” Rob takes one of the grocery bags he dropped earlier and reveals a giant package of them, storing them in the fridge, “And I’m going to watch you to ensure you clean the mess you make.”  
“Y-Yes Master...” Gumball said defeated, putting his clothes back on.

——-

At first, it wasn’t all that bad. Because the water was forced down him, his system was taking a little longer then usual to process it properly, so he was able to get to work on cleaning out the black paint without a issue.

For the first hour at least.

But then as time went on, and he was only half way through the trail he left, the pressure in his cock from holding in the pee slowly increased, more and more. Eventually he began to sweat a little, and all of the work scrubbing the floor was not helping him. However he would admit that the cock cage, at least in that moment, was assisting him in not pissing on the floor and causing another mess he knew he would have to clean up. 

Rob watched him out the corner of his eye from the couch as he watched TV, his feet propped up. He noticed his kitten was so far doing a decent job, and it looked like he was able to ignore the need to go for a good hour. It was rather impressive, really. But then he watched as his desperation slowly built up, and he was scrubbing the floor faster and with more vigor, eager to finish. Within the next 20 minutes he got the last spot, threw the sponge on the ground, and shot back up to stand victoriously.

“HAHA!” The blue cat gave a short victory laugh, before the room began to start spinning. He went back down on the ground again, realizing how dry his mouth felt. Rob caught this and quickly turned off the TV, rushing across the house to lean over Gumball.  
“Kitten, sweetie? Are you ok?” It was then when the cyclops realized Gumball hasn’t stopped to get a drink of water since he started working.  
“Shit, you’re dehydrated.” He stood up again and quickly got a bottle of water from the fridge, handing it to the blue cat.  
“Drink this, you need more water.”  
“N-No.”  
“Gumball, even if you need to pee you still need to take care of yourself. Don’t make me force this down your throat again.” The threat made Gumball throb in his cock cage again, but he did know he certainly didn’t want to go through Rob forcing water down his throat if he could prevent it. So without another word Gumball grabbed the bottle with a shaky hand.

Slowly but surely Rob watched as he drank the water, gulp by gulp. After a second of drinking though he realized just how thirsty he was, and began to chug the water down. The cyclops silently stopped him from chugging the water down though, whispering words of reassurance as he helped him slowly drink the rest of the water down, afraid he would choke otherwise. Very abruptly however Gumball moaned, and thrusted his hips in the air without thinking. The cyclops realized the pressure in his abdomen must be turning him on now, so he decides he should go back to punishing the little brat.  
“What’s the matter, Kitten~? Need to piss?” Rob scooped the cat up in his arms before standing up, placing a hand right on top of his stomach. 

The water got to him much quicker this time, as he drank it much slower and his body was able to process it quicker. It doubled the pressure in his bladder, and he heard himself moan out and trust his hips from the feeling. It’s like his lower stomach was like a balloon, filling up more and more and it needs to be let loose. But my god, the pressure....the pressure was driving him nuts. It was all he could think about, and it was practically driving him up a wall. More then anything now he wanted to relieve himself of the pressure, but the cock cage prevented him from peeing himself. He couldn’t, he just couldn’t. Then Rob picked him up bridal style, and put his hand on his stomach, and he was done for.

“Aaaaa GOD! M-Master please! I need to go, please I need to go so badly!” He began to squirm under the cyclop’s touch, but after realizing the movement made the pressure worse he forced himself to hold still instead.  
“How badly do you need to go, Kitten~?” And of course Rob doesn’t take his pleas seriously, and challenges to take his begging further. Since he doesn’t have any other choice, he decides to comply.  
“S-So badly Master! Please, I want to pee, whatever it takes to satisfy you Master I’ll do it just let me pee! My bladder feels like it’s going to burst and the pressure of the cock cage is only making it worse! I drank so much water and I cleaned up my mess like a good boy, just let me pee for my Master!” That seemed to do it, as he feels Rob’s cock harden in his pants and without another word carries him to the bathroom, removing the hand that Rob laid on Gumball’s stomach to instead support the back of his head with a soothing touch. Even with the almost overwhelming pressure to pee consuming his mind, he was able to stop and look at the cyclops. his heart fluttering from the gentle gesture.

He carefully placed Gumball in the tub, noting that his frame was beginning to shake. Rob glitches out of shirt and pants, only leaving him in his boxers. He looked down at the cat again in thought, before deciding to just take off his clothes himself. The cyclops moved his hands under his shirt carefully without touching his stomach again, and Gumball lifted his arms up to let him finish taking off his shirt. The blue cat’s face reddened even more, unsure how to handle this sudden neutering treatment. But he complies anyway, eager to get the pants and boxers off of him, so he lifted his hips without any struggles and got what he wanted. The pants and boxers came off, and Rob tossed the clothing over his shoulder without even thinking about it. 

“Such a good Kitten.” The cyclops muttered, holding a blue hip with his pink hand before gliding it up his side, rubbing the fur in the opposite direction it’s supposed to go and making a heavy shiver go down Gumball’s spine.  
“M-Master please....” his voice trembles in response, practically whispering.  
“Take o-off the c-cage...”  
“What if I don’t want to yet~?” The cyclops comes close to the blue cat, turning his head to nibble at his ear then lightly tug at it using his teeth, practically humming out his reply.  
“Y-You’re such a dick!” His voice cracks, before roughly shoving Rob back. He was sick of the teasing. He need to piss and he need to piss now, and he wasn’t going to wait any longer. But then he looked up into Rob’s face, and realized he made a grave mistake.  
“Did you just insult your Master, Kitten?”  
“N-No Sir!”  
“I think you did. And you know damn well that’s against the rules.” The look in his eye darkened and his pupil became a slit, a ominous shadow darkening his face.  
“Turn around. And bend over.” With a trembling breath Gumball does as instructed, and bit his lip when he felt the cold air hit his ass, waiting in anticipation for what his master was going to do next.

He squeaked and nearly screamed when he felt two very strong hands grip his hips before lifting him up and out of the bath tub, and before he knew it his boy friend was on his knees, plunging his dick inside of him, and holding him to his chest while lifting him up by his legs. The cyclops wastes no time and thrusts in rough and deep, the burn of the stretch made the scream that Gumball held back rip out of his throat. The steady, deep pace was returned when Gumball bounces back, desperate to get Rob to cum in hopes it will let him pee in return. The cyclops seems to understand exactly what he was aiming to do, and merely gripped his thighs tighter before spreading them apart further.

“If you’re trying to make me cum so you can piss, it’s not gonna work.” Rob growls, then gets out the key for the cock cage which he kept in his pocket the whole time and unlocks it, the cage dropping to the floor with a loud clank. Before he could even process the relief of his dick being released though, Rob moves his hand to grip his penis tight, and nearly punctures the skin on Gumball’s thigh with how hard he was holding it to keep him up.  
“You’re going to orgasm, you’re going to cum long and fucking hard for me, before you get to piss. I’m going to make you scream like the little whore you are.” With that he firmly holds both of his thighs up again, moving his hips so his dick could pull out almost completely before slamming back into him, repeating the pattern faster the the blue cat could even count. 

Something in him snaps, and his cock begins to weep precum without even thinking about it. The pressure of the pee being held in, the burn in his ass fading away to give into pleasure, how heated and venomous the words that came out of his boyfriend’s mouth were, it all added up. Looking down he can see his dick was whipping back and forth a bit from the powerful thrusts, and more then anything he wanted to touch himself. Jerk himself off until he can finally pee and let it all out while bouncing on his master’s dick. But knowing Rob, he knew damn well he wasn’t allowed to touch himself right now. So he did the next best thing, and reached his arms out to touch what ever he could reach of Rob. He found one of his arms that was working on holding him up, and gave it a light squeeze. He remembers his back is against his chest, so he moves his tail around to wrap around his hips. His other hand found the black polygon hand that was gripping his thigh as hard as it could, and put a paw on it as well. He meowed loudly and then took a few panting breaths, gasping for air before beginning to moan from all of the sensations overtaking him. He let his head drift into pure bliss.

Meanwhile Rob was furious. Fucking furious. And he was letting out all of his frustrations with his thrusts. He thought about how sweet Gumball was acting that morning, how he promised to be good for him, and then turning his back against him to turn the entire inside of the house bleach white. He’s a brat, he really is. 

But he loves it.

He loves how much of a dick he can be, loves his schemes and how he always manages to surprise him. He loves him. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve the punishment he’s getting right now. Speaking of which he feels the inner walls of his Kitten’s ass clench around him tightly and then release, pathetically waving his arms out to have something to hold. So he moves his arm forward a bit and blushes when Gumball finds it and grips it tightly, and at the same time put a paw on his opposite hand which was still holding his thigh up. How is it that even when he’s pissed off as hell at this blue cat he still manages to make his heart melt? Then he feels his tail wrap around his hips, and decided enough was enough. Time to make his little Kitten cum. Rob quickens his thrusts, now only pulling out halfway before slamming back in, and moves the hand that isn’t being touched by Gumball, his pink hand, to jerk off his dick. The thrusts synced with how his hand moved up and down, and oh yeah Gumball is moaning like a porn star now. 

His head was more then spinning now, it was begging to cum and pee at the same time it seems. The pressure of the pee was about to make him snap, but then before he could try to let it out Rob takes his dick and jacks it off in time with the thrusts, and now he’s certain his cum is going to come first before the piss. And Rob is highly mistaken if he thinks he can hold it any longer.

“R-Rob! Master! I-I’m gonna-please-“  
“Let it out. Let it all out for your Master little Kitten~.” It was such a simple command, such a small sentence to say. But they held more power then Gumball could ever imagine, and the tight string of will that was keeping him together snapped.

Rob quickly aimed the blue cat’s penis to the bathtub, pushing his entire dick inside of him in one last powerful thrust. The effect was almost immediate, and Gumball’s scream rang out around the entire house. Spurts of white come out of his tip, splashing onto the bathtub. Rob can feel him clench hard around his dick as his entire body tenses up, and by the second wave of cum Rob finally moaned out and came inside of Gumball.

That was it. He just couldn’t do it. He was letting it all out now, the warmth of Rob’s cum in his ass only egged it on. He screamed, he fucking screamed as the first drop of pee came out. His master realizes what was finally happening, and merely smirked as he relaxes his grip on his dick, allowing for it all to come out the way it needs to. 

Gumball originally thought this was going to be a pain for him. Something he had never considered doing before, all because he thought it would be gross. But everything that led up to this moment....

The desperation. The pressure. The wanting. The edging.

And now the release.

It was all so worth it.

He blushes as he looks down at himself pissing, his entire body convulsing as he feels the pressure that was built up in his stomach slowly move through his penis, and out of him. All of the pain it caused him in the past two hours was fading away, and it all gave into the pure unrelenting relief he felt now. The blue cat closes his eyes and his mouth unhinges, not sure how else to react to all of the relaxing stimulation his body was feeling now. He feels his cheeks heat up further, turning away to use both hands to hold Rob’s arm now. Eventually the last drops of piss came out, and by the time he was done his entire body collapsed in his Master’s arms, completely giving out.

The cyclops sighed of relief when he saw his Kitten was finally done. My god, that really was a lot of piss. He could have filled an entire cup with that. Along with the cum that spurred out onto the tub as well, it was safe to say he made a good call ensuring his boyfriend’s cum and piss would all land in the bathtub so he would only need to clean that later. Slowly he pulls his dick out from inside of the blue cat, then sits him down on top of the toilet, helping him sit up so he could talk to him.

“I’m sorry if that was all too much for you, but you really needed that punishment Gumball. Can you promise me you’ll never do anything like you did today again and be a good Kitten for me?” It took a few seconds for the blue cat to get his energy back, but then he hears Rob’s words and his eyes snap open with a wide smile.

“Are you kidding? I would bleach the houses down the entire street if it meant we could do that again!”


End file.
